


I Can't Do This Anymore

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2020 [19]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Death, Funeral, Grief, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: After the death of close friend, Grace has to endure the wake.
Series: Fictober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948270





	I Can't Do This Anymore

“Josie, can we talk?”

Josephine looked up, her brow furrowing at the empty tone of the Inquisitor’s voice. “Of course, Inquisitor. What can I do?” she asked, hurrying to her friend’s side. “Are you well?”

Grace waved a hand toward the gathering behind them. The wake for Leo was well-attended; he had been popular at Skyhold with both the nobles and the commoners, and many of his friends and family had traveled to the mountains for the event. “I...I can’t do this anymore,” she whispers. “Can I just go?”

Josephine studied the Inquisitor. Her dark hair was pulled back into a severe, yet simple, chignon, leaving her pale face with its shadows and healing cuts exposed. She must have been sparring with the Iron Bull this morning, he never held back and she frequently ended the session with small cuts all over. Blue eyes already bloodshot from tears began to fill again, and Josephine nodded.

“Go,” she said in a hushed voice. “I will cover for you.”

Grace squeezed her hand quickly, the other hand pressing a handkerchief to her mouth. “Thank you, Josie,” she whispered, making a hasty exit toward the rotunda. 

Josie knew she was headed for the stables and signaled for Blackwall to follow. Varric, caught in a knot of nobles, sent her a questioning look but went back to his conversation when she shook her head. Blackwall would do. He and Grace were close, and Josie was certain he could give her whatever she needed just now.

Straightening her black armband and smoothing her skirts, she lifted her head and smiled at the room. This was a crowd that wanted to approach Leo’s death as he had approached life— with joy and energy. It would not be difficult to make the Inquisitor’s excuses.

“How is she?” Cullen asked, approaching with a glass of wine for her.

“She is…” Josephine sighed, taking the glass. “Managing. Blackwall will be with her in the stables by now.”

Cullen nodded. “Good. He’ll keep her head on her shoulders.”


End file.
